Distance
by Sytriel
Summary: After overcoming the obstacles, Fairy Tail came back from what it was supposed to be... except for a certain Water Mage. GRUVIA and a little crack pairing Sting x Juvia Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Not long after winning the Grand Magic Games, another unfortunate event started to happen. The said ten thousand dragons will devour the world in just a few minutes. They all started to get ready, even though some of them are heavily injured they didn't back down. Although ten thousand dragons didn't appear they were seven that got inside the gate. Fairy Tail together with the other Guilds strived to win against the monsters that were a million times bigger than them. They didn't give up, they kept fighting, screaming for their comrades, until it ended.

The war between the Dragons was over. The feeling of relief washed over them, others cried but some cheered for they saved the world from those monsters. The City of Crocus was finally at peace, though the damages were really bad, it's even better than getting eaten by those dragons. And so, the normal days of Fairy Tail came back.

"I feel terrible.." Lucy sighed. A certain bar maid approached her.

"It's ok Lucy-chan ..you'll get over it." She beamed a very cheerful smile, despite the bandages that was covering her face.

"But this medicine tastes so bitter…Aughh…I think I'm about to puke.." The Celestial Mage held her stomach and let out a small whimper.

Fairy Tail, has always been lively, that's why, eventhough they're covered with bandages, cuts and bruises they can still laugh, fight, drink, and be merry.

"Oi, Luce! What yah doin'?" Natsu approached Lucy with a toothy grin.

"Nothing…" She returned to her previous position by massaging her stomach.

"D-don't tell me.." He said, eyes widening.

"Tell you, what?" She blushed by his sudden reaction.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have _DIARRHEA_?!" He shouted and everyone's head turned to them.

"_WHAT?!''_ She shouted back, her face redder than ever.

"Don't say another word! C'mon, come with me!" and so he dragged her out from her seat and went out of the Guild.

After the two unusual couple left, the guild members went back to what they were doing like nothing happened. While Gajeel was about to eat his remaining iron he saw another unusual scene. It was her, Juvia the water mage. She was quiet today, not just that she was _ unsually _ quiet eventhough Gray is inside theGuild. He knows that if that guy is around she would cling to him and embrace him like there's no tomorrow. So why is she there just being _ fucking quiet?!_

'_screw this' _ He thought before standing up to confront her.

"OI ! JUVIA!" The said person stood up surprised by the sudden boom of her friend's voice.

"G-gajeel-kun?!"

"What the hell are ya doing?" He asked, with a little sarcasm in his tone.

"Eh? J-juvia's doing nothing, Gajeel-kun." She answered. Before he could say a thing, she cut him off, by asking…

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He looked at the water mage for a second then he looked at Gray , who was now wearing nothing but a dark blue boxers. He then now looked back at Juvia, with a very gloomy expression.

'_what the-' _ There is really something wrong..

"Juvia, what happened to you and stripper?" he asked with _little_ concern in his voice, sure he is worried about his friend but he needs to keep his cool.

And then, seconds later, she's crying.

"O-OI! YOU'LL RUST ME OUT!" He yelled.

"B-but Gajeel-kun…" She tries to held back her tears but failed so. She can't keep it anymore, not this time, it hurts to much to keep it in.

"Tsk. Now everyone's looking at us, they must've thought I made you cry!"

"Sorry, Gajeel-kun." She sniffed.

He sighed."C'mon, you need to chill out." And with that he dragged her arm to leave the Guild.

"What the hell is this all about? Is _dragging _a girl really '_in' _these days?" asked Wakaba with humor. And everyone laughed, except for a certain Ice Mage.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if I hadn't introduced myself from the previous page :3 Well, this is my very first fanfic! Please comment and review and sorry if there is any mistake or problem with my grammars. English is not my first language so.. sorry . !**

**ANYWAY … thx for the reviews that I've received **** thank you very much it made me happy really~ *tears of joy* lol …**

"G-gajeel-kun, you don't need to drag Juvia.." She said while keeping up with an Iron Dragonslayer who's still dragging her. She almost stumbled herself, but she managed to not fall. She failed by trying to remove his hand from her little arm for Gajeel gripped her arm tighter.

"I ain't gonna let you go, until you tell me what the hell is wrong." He said with gritted teeth.

"Fine, but let go of Juvia first." And with that, the tight grip of his hand left the water mage's poor arm. He crossed his arms and turned to her, ready to listen what she has to say.

Juvia lowered her head and said

"Well, Juvia is not feeling well today..Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and disbelieving what the water mage just told him. It wasn't Juvia to be sick, yeah she's gloomy and weird in some ways but he hadn't seen her like this before, even when they're in Phantom Lord, she didn't act like this. It's _more than_ being gloomy.

"What did stripper do to you?"

Juvia suddenly raised her head and tried to find an answer, if she tell him the truth he'll probably kill her Gray-sama.

'_Juvia must find a way to answer Gajeel-kun..but she doen't want to lie !' _ with a panicked expression, Gajeel suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"He really DID something." He said.

"G-gajeel-kun ! I-I'll tell you everything, just don't hurt Gray —" She can't say his name the way before, not now, not that he had hurt her like this.

"TSK, FINE!" He said annoyingly.

"Well…"

_After the defeating future Rogue and the dragons, Fairy Tail came back to their home. As exhausted as they may be, they still celebrated with all the food and drinks they could consume, all them are happy to live another day with their friends, comrades and family except for Gray._

_There is something that's bugging him ever since before the game started and before the dragons came to scare the hell out of them. He's sitting on his usual spot while deep in thought._

_Everyone was still enjoying themselves, specially Cana, who's now drinking her fourth barrel of wine, Natsu declaring a brawl with Gajeel, Erza eating her strawberry shortcake not until Natsu bumped her causing the cake to be destroyed and making the Titania beat the shit out of him._

_And then, a sudden realization came to Gray._

'_That's right..' Gray thought._

'_There was something that Erza told me..now what was that about?" He tried to remember it but failed to do so. He cursed himself and then when he was about to leave the Guild to get some walk, he heard someone say…_

"_C'mon Levy-chan, why don't you tell him the truth?" it was Lucy teasing Levy about something._

"_I-I don't think he will—" she stuttered but Lucy cut her off_

"_Don't you want to be a little 'more' resolute with 'him'?" suddenly the petite girl started to blush furiously._

'_Don't you want to be a little more resolute?' _

_He facepalmed himself and said "So, that's what she told me back then, Damn this is stupid."_

_So that what was bugging him 'all' the time, not just once, but a hundred times and being resolute, he wanted to do that but he didn't find the courage to confess to her, Juvia Lockser the water mage. Hell he doesn't even know what to say, he just don't have that kind of feelings for her or so he thinks._

'_Of course, she is beautiful, strong and hot but she deserves better than me. That's why.. I'm going to tell her..' He thought and searched for Juvia, minutes later he found her asleep on one of the tables in the guild. She's sleeping peacefully, while her blue wavy hair was lift away by Gray to see her beautiful face._

'_but is it the right choice?' he thought to himself again, still watching the bluennette undisturbed from her slumber._

_Suddenly, a loud crash came from the bar which made the water mage to wake up. She lifted her head and turned to see what happened and saw Gray beside her._

"_Oh, Gray-sama! Sorry, if Juvia slept." She bowed her head and apologized once again._

"_I-it's ok." He said, now hiding his face so that she won't see the redness that's tinting his cheeks._

"_Is there something Gray-sama wants with Juvia?" she asked._

"_Uh, yeah. Can you come with me for a minute?"_

"_Where Gray-sama?"_

"_Let's take a walk. I need to tell you something." He stood from his seat and went outside._

'_I wonder what will Gray-sama tell Juvia' she stood and followed Gray outside while skipping with joy._

_After leaving the guild, the two mages went to the riverside where there are only few people. The place is relaxing, peaceful and romantic. Gray sat down on the grass and Juvia did so too. There were a deep silence between them, Juvia can't stop thinking what is going on. Gray wanted to tell something to her and the next she knew is that they are in a romantic place with few people and couples. COUPLES! Her cheeks suddenly became red, she can't control herself to squeal in happiness. Oh, how she wished about this moment to come!_

'_Kyaa! He's going to confess to Juvia!' she squealed silently, until Gray broke the silence between them._

"_Juvia.." He said._

"_Y-yes Gray-sama?" She answered. Once again, she is in her own world not hearing anything what Gray is saying to her at the moment._

"_Juvia , I know that you have feelings for me and I'm truly grateful for that.."_

'_Juvia..will you marry me?'_

"_and I know that I'll only hurt you if I say this, sorry but .."_

'_Juvia, let's have thirty babies!"_

"_I don't feel the same for you.."_

_Suddenly she came back from her own world to reality._

"_G-gray-sama? W-what did you say?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes by the sudden 'opposite' confession of the ice mage to her._

_This made Gray felt horrible for what he did. He was the one who took the rain away, but he will be the one who'll take it back. She's now sitting there speechless, hoping that he will take back what he just said._

"_I'm sorry, Juvia. This is for the best." He stood up and started to leave, when glanced back at her she didn't move, she was still in the same position. Gray turned once again and left, little did he know that he'll regret it._

_After a short while, a heavy rain poured across Magnolia._

"So that explains storm yesterday." Gajeel said, looking at his friend.

"Y-yes, that's why Juvia is not feeling good today." She was about to cry again, when suddenly a heavy hand patted her head. It's his way of comforting someone.

"Oi, don't cry. Don't worry, you'll forget about 'im !" The Iron Dragon Slayer gave her a large smile.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun. For always being there for Juvia." She hugged him tightly.

"Cut with this crap! C'mon let's go back to the guild!" with that said, they went back to the guild where there's nothing changed from when they left.

**Sorry if you find my description for places sucks… .'' 'cuz I don't really know how to D: Oh well..**

**I love Gajeel and Juvia's friendship **** they're like brother and sister to me :**

**Don't worry Sting will be here in I dunno on chapter 4 or 5, maybe?**

**Please review and leave comments I'd love to hear what you think about this story :3 THX !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: **_**OMIGASHHHH?! **_**4 favs 5 reviews and 6 followers?! Really?! I can't believe it xD Thank you guys! You really really really really made my day :D **

**Thank you for supporting this story ! and here's chapter 3 ~! Enjoy :3**

* * *

"What's wrong Gray?" Mirajane asked, after handling him a mug of beer. He looked at her and sighed, then the bar maid began to frown.

"Is there something bothering you?" It's not a question, because she's certain that there really _is _something that bothers him.

He ran his hand through his hair and answered "Nothing."

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but whatever bothers you.." she flashed a smile.

"I hope that it will be alright." After that, she continued to wipe the glass in her hand.

He began to drink his mug of beer, when suddenly the guild door opened and everyone stopped from what they're doing. The guild stayed silent, only the

sound of her footsteps filled the room. Gray doesn't need to turn to see who it was, making the whole guild quiet by just entering. There's only one person

who can do that, and that is Erza Scarlet, the Titania. She approached the bar and took the seat beside Gray.

"Hello, Erza. How was the mission?" Mirajane asked, knowing that the reply from her will still be the same.

"It's easy." She answered.

"That's great, would you like the usual?" Erza nodded, then Mirajane went to get the strawberry cake she always ordered.

Gray was about to leave when he heard the Titania speak to him.

"Gray, is there something wrong?"

That's the second time someone asked him that question today, is he _really _that obvious that there's something bothering him? Now the scene from his

heartbreaking confession to Juvia came back. He knows it's for the _best_, right? So how come it bothers him right now? He tried to forget what he did that day,

but he can't.

"Gray, what happened?"

He knows that right now the Titania is glaring at his back.

Unlike Mirajane, Erza won't back down until she knows what's happening or what's bothering them.

'_Dear Mavis, I hope I can be alive after this..' _He sighed and turned to her.

"There's nothing wrong, ok? Why do keep asking me those questions?" He answered, hoping that she'll drop it off and won't ask any more questions.

But no, Erza is Erza. She will do anything to squeeze the truth of him.

"Really? Then what happened to Juvia?"

Gray almost fell from his seat when he heard that unexpected question.

"She didn't greet you yesterday morning, she's not stalking you anymore and she's taking missions one after another. So tell me Gray, what happened?" She

gave him a stern look.

He didn't respond.

She sighed and said "And also the storm the other day—"

"I don't know, so don't ask me.." He got up from his seat, and left the guild.

Erza was surprised to see Gray cut her while talking and left. After a few seconds, Mirajane gave her the strawberry cake. Seeing Erza with her mouth agape

and staring unto the guild door, Mirajane poked her cheek causing the Titania to look at her and asked.

"Do you know, what bothers him?"

Mirajane shook her head.

"It's the first time I've seen him like this." Erza sighed and started to eat her cake.

* * *

After a few hours, a certain Water Mage, Exceed and Iron Dragon Slayer came to the guild after finishing a very tiring mission. They straightly went to the bar

where Mirajane welcomed them and gave their usual orders, a bunch of irons for Gajeel, Kiwis for Pantherlily and Earl Grey Tea for Juvia.

'_Gray' _Juvia thought, sulking a little.

"Oi!, you're being gloomy again!" Gajeel said while muching an iron.

"O-oh, sorry Gajeel-kun." She said.

"Tsk. Just don't do that again."

"He's right, Miss Juvia, it doesn't suit you to be sad." The black exceed added.

Juvia giggled and patted Lily's head.

'_It's nice to have someone worry for Juvia..' _She thought.

While they're having their snacks, a petite girl approached them.

"Hi Juvia-san, Lily.." The said persons nodded to acknowledge her greeting.

"and Gajeel." The said Iron Dragon Slayer didn't reply but he kept on munching irons.

"Do you need something Levy-chan?" Juvia asked.

"W-well.." the girl looked at Gajeel, who doesn't even care what's going on around him and blushed.

Seeing the reddish color tainting Levy's cheeks made Juvia realize and smirk.

"Gajeel-kun, I need to go now." She got off of her and patted her best friend's back causing the said person to turn around.

And yell _"WHAT?!"_

"J-juvia-san you don't have to leave.." Levy's cheeks became redder.

"But Juvia is tired, she needs to go home and rest."

"Tsk. Fine! Just be safe on your way." Juvia smiled and nodded at her friend.

Before leaving the guild she winked at Levy and waved goodbye to Lily.

* * *

'_I wonder if Gajeel-kun knows..' _She thought and giggled, while walking to Fairy Hills.

'_It must've been nice to love somebody who loves you back..' _ She felt a pang of pain stretched inside her heart. She clenched her hand and took a deep breath.

'_It's ok Juvia, you'll find that 'somebody' someday..' _She smiled to herself.

'_And if that somebody comes..' _A pause.

"Juvia is sure that she will be happy." She whispered.

And somewhere not too far away from where she is, the certain _'somebody' _she's referring to is in a guild called Sabertooth.

* * *

**Sorry, if it's short T.T ! I promise that I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer ! so please review and comment to make me feel more motivated :D**

**I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter.. is it a little **_**OOC? Cliché? **_

**Please don't be shy to say anything :D**

**Sting will on the next chapter so Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Sorry for waiting ! xD Thank you for your wonderful reviews and for those who are keeping in touch in this story.. it makes me cry . ! Anyway, **

**here's chapter 4 ! Enjoy :3**

* * *

_Sabertooth_, known as the strongest and toughest guild in Fiore, with their deadly magic they can sabotage a whole group without lifting a single finger.

They've won the Grand Magic Games for seven years straight, until Fairy Tail came back and unexpectedly took their title. Everything went havoc for them

specially for their guild master, Jiemma. But what's done is done, so they just have to accept the fact that they lose and claimed second place.

"_Man_, this is frustrating!" A blonde haired man said.

"What is it, Sting-kun?" the red Exceed beside him asked.

"Why do we have to be here anyway?" he grumbled.

"Besides, I was supposed to do this with Rogue not just _me_!" he continued in frustration.

The Exceed beside him only nodded in response and said "Don't worry Sting-kun, I'm here for you!"

Sting sighed.

"Thanks, Lector. Now let's get this over with and have fun!" He patted the Exceed's head and continued to walk to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"_Hey Rogue.."_

"_Hm?" the said person replied, his eyes still on the book._

"_Do you think, the whole guild hates me?" he run his hand through his hair and sighed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Y'know..the games.. I failed you guys and—"_

"_No, Sting. You just did the right thing." Rogue, who was reading his book seconds earlier approached his friend and sat beside him._

_Sting was surprised. He never saw Rogue leave his book unattended while having a conversation before, but now his right beside him ready to listen to what he has to __say._

"_Sorry." Sting apologized._

"_There's nothing to be sorry about, besides we both learned something from Fairy Tail." Rogue said._

_They both chuckled and said in unison, "Protect your friends."_

* * *

"_Sting, why don't we visit them?" the shadow dragon slayer asked._

"_Them?" Sting answered back while giving him a peering look._

"_Fairy Tail." was his friend's only response. _

_Sting got up from where he was seating and stood in front of the shadow dragon slayer. It's unusual for Rogue to visit another guild, well, Fairy Tail isn't just any other guild but still it's not likely for Rogue to do that. This guy is not even talking to anyone from their guild except for him, Lector and Frosch. This man is stolid, even Sting could hardly see him express something._

"_Why so sudden, Rogue?" he asked._

"_Nothing, I just wanted to see how they're doing specially Natsu-san and Gajeel-san." He said impassively._

_Sting thought for a moment and sighed, "Fine."_

"_Thank you, Sting." Rogue bowed his head and left the white dragon slayer._

_Sting on the other hand felt a 'little' nervous about this visitation._

"_Visiting them isn't gonna hurt, so why do I have to worry?." With that he returned to his seat._

* * *

"_WHAAAATTTT?!" Sting yelled, making all the guild members of Sabertooth to look at him with a confused expression._

"_Yes, Sting-kun! Frosch told me to tell you this." The red exceed stated._

"_He left for a mission, and tell me to 'go' alone?!" He asked furiously._

"_Yes. Sting-kun, Frosch said that Rogue will be gone for awhile, and that he already sent a letter to Fairy Tail saying that you will come to visit them." Lector added, while staring at Sting, who's now ready to kill someone if he has to._

'_Rogue, I'll kill you after this' he thought._

"_When's the date?" he defeatedly asked the red exceed._

"_Tomorrow!" Lector raised his paw._

_Sting sighed, "Fine. Then you need to get ready for tomorrow."_

"_How many days are we staying there Sting-kun?"_

_The blonde man thought for a moment. Having a short vacation won't hurt, besides all that games and dragons stuff in Crocus was really a pain._

"_A week or so..? What do you think, Lector?" Sting asked the exceed, who's now staring at him with glee in his eyes._

_Sting patted Lector's head and gave him big smile._

"_C'mon we need to get ready!"_

"_Hai!" Lector answered with excitement._

* * *

"Now, where are we?" the white dragon slayer asked, not knowing which way would they take.

"Uhm, Sting-kun I think we're lost." Lector said worriedly.

"No we're not, we're just…I don't know, nowhere to be found?" Sting scratched his head while thinking what's he gonna do next.

"That's the same meaning for _lost_, Sting-kun!" the red exceed panicked.

It's unusual for Sting to be uncertain or lose their way like this. They've travelled a lot on missions but he didn't expect him and his owner to be _lost_, considering they have a map!

"Damn it! This isn't supposed to happen if that Rogue is here!" he yelled in frustration.

.

.

.

.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" Lector shouted.

"W-what is it?" he eyed the exceed for a moment.

"I think I found it!" he said proudly.

Sting gave him a toothy grin, "Really?! Then let's go!"

He followed his exceed to where his going, after a few minutes a view of the sign 'Fairy Tail' can be seen. They gave themselves a high-five and run to their destination.

* * *

"Okay, you brats, somebody is going to visit our guild…" Makarov said, taking the whole guild's attention to him.

The _small _yet great guild master of Fairy Tail took a small white envelope from his vest's pocket and raised it. Everyone eyed the small piece of paper from their guild master's hand and gave him a curious look.

"Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, will be here today.." He continued, "and I want you to welcome them and treat them as guests."

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"MUAHAHA! I'LL CHALLENGE THEM WHEN THEY GET HERE!" Natsu who's lively as ever punched the table beside him which made the Iron Dragon Slayer got irritated.

"OH YEAH?! YOU _SHITTY _FLAME BRAT!" Gajeel punched Natsu with his iron fists and thus, the brawl begins.

"They never change.." Lucy sighed.

"That reminds me, why aren't you joining them Gray?" Lucy asked, earning a flinch from the said ice mage.

"Oh-uh..I'm not in the mood." He replied.

Erza gave him a curious look and said, "That reminds me.."

Gray looked at her nervously and asked, "W-what?"

"Where's Juvia?"

Lucy looked around to find a certain bluenette water mage, "That's right, I haven't seen her today. Maybe she's sick?"

"I-I guess so.." Gray's expression became grim.

'_So, he did something to Juvia.._' Erza sighed.

* * *

"Is _this _Fairy Tail?" Sting asked, doubting if this was the guild who took the title of Sabertooth being number one in Fiore.

"Yes, Sting-kun, it is Fairy Tail." Said the red exceed a matter-of-factly.

"Well then, let's get insi—WOAH!" suddenly a flying table came towards them, fortunately Sting dodged it.

"W-what the hell?! Do tables fly nowadays?!" he run his hand through his hair and checked if Lector took was hurt.

"I'm alright, Sting-kun!" he assured him.

"Tch. C'mon let's get inside before anything comes flying towards us." Lector nodded and followed Sting walk through the guild's door, but before he could follow him inside, he heard someone say..

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**So there it is! Sting has finally made his appearance xD too bad Rogue can't come with him to visit Fairy Tail -.- but ! It's not good for Rogue to be a third wheel righttttttt? Well, let's see what's on the next chapter ! :D**

**Please leave reviews to make my day? Pretty pleaseeeeee :3**

**Thanks! :D and Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Due to extreme depression, I failed to do chapter 5 these past few days. After reading the latest chapter of FT I can't keep myself to calm down; I **

**just want to shove it off of my head and forget what happened. But what's done is done. I'll just have to wait till Friday.**

**Anyways enough 'gloomy talk' now, let's just pretend that **_**that **_**event didn't happen to Gray here in this story! :3**

**Here's chapter 5 and sorry for the wait~!**

* * *

Juvia still can't accept the fact that her beloved Gray-sama had rejected her; she was really expecting his confession to her to be romantic on that day, but it was the opposite. He broke her heart with just short and simple words; it rained really hard on that day, it was like all of Juvia's feelings are pouring down from the sky, flooding the whole city with her unshed tears. Since then, she didn't bother him anymore; not that he did that to her. She stopped every single thing that she does whenever Gray's around; stalking him, cheering for him whenever he and Natsu fight each other and calling his name with the suffix "-sama". She tried to avoid him too by taking missions when he's around, though it exhaust her to no end; she'll keep up with it just to let the pain go away.

"That mission was so tiring…" Juvia sighed to herself. She just came back doing a very tiring mission by herself, Gajeel wanted to come with her but she insisted to do it alone. She doesn't want her best friend to be exhausted all the time; this is her problem, so she has to deal with it by herself.

"Juvia doesn't want to go to the guild, because Gray-sa-.. _Gray_, will be there." She muttered. That's right, Gray will be there, probably drinking or fighting with Natsu she thought. She doesn't want to go home either, so instead of taking the path to Fairy Hills; she stopped her way and headed to her favorite spot in

Magnolia Park. The place was nearly crowded by playing children and their parents. The water mage smiled unconsciously by the sight of it. She then, went tothe farthest side of the park where she could see the lake. She sat on the grass beside an old oak tree and stared across the water in front of her. The place was really peaceful and relaxing just like the one from where she and Gray went, well except that the place isn't filled with couples. Juvia took every little thing the place could give her; the breeze, the smell of the grass, the calm sound of the water, the laughter of the children from afar and the serenity which makes her mind clear the thoughts of Gray.

"Juvia feels so sleepy.." The young water mage rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She still doesn't want to go back to Fairy Hills and she's too exhausted to

stand up, so she decided to just take a nap for a few minutes. The feeling of sleepiness started to overcome her; she then, leaned her back on the tree and

drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sting didn't have to be surprised. The table from earlier won't be flying if it came from a _normal_ guild, and as he scanned the tavern, room or whatever they call it; he was more horrified than surprised. Tables chopped into halves, broken chairs flying, guild members yelling, food scattered on the floor and the scene that disturbed him the most was a man lying on the floor with the broom stuck _in _his ass.

'_T-this is hell…' _Sting thought, doubting if he'll continue to go in or not. Then suddenly a beautiful, white long haired woman greeted him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane who's carrying two trays on her hands stopped walking when she saw Sting standing in front of the guild doors with a

disgusted expression. The white dragon slayer took a whole minute to come back to his senses and nodded in response to her greeting.

"Well, come on in." The demon take-over mage and bar maid put down the trays on bar counter and gestured him to come inside.

He then, came inside and seated on one of the _semi_-broken table and chairs. Lector followed and seated beside him. The blonde haired man once again scanned the guild of Fairy Tail, it was a total mess; it seems that they didn't even notice him yet. He spotted a few familiar faces like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia and the ice mage who defeated his comrade, Rufus. Though he couldn't remember his name, he could fully remember his face; it doesn't matter to him anyway.

"Wait here, I'll call the master." Mirajane flashes him a smile and headed to Makarov's room on the second floor.

Without anything to do, Sting continued to observe Fairy Tail and started to compare it to Sabertooth. He still can't believe that this guild was the one who defeated and claimed first place in the games; he expected it to be more quiet, mature and _classy. _His thoughts were interrupted when Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _DO YA WANT!? YA FLAME BASTARD?!" Gajeel yelled angrily at Natsu, causing the fire dragon slayer to punch him with his flame fists.

"LET'S SEE WHO WINS IRON THICK HEAD!" yelled Natsu. Gajeel was about to return the blow when Elfman suddenly jumped into the fight while yelling,

"FIGHTING IS MAN!"

Sting was amazed in the fight of the three idiots inside the guild.

'_Fairy Tail's crazy, but it's kind of _fun' he thought. He continued to watch as the trio enjoyed fighting each other. Sting chuckled by the sight.

"Sting-kun, don't you want to join them?" asked his exceed, Lector.

"Nah, it'll be just a waste of time." He said, although deep inside he wanted to join them.

Moments later Mirajane came back together with Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master. Sting stood up and greeted the guild master with respect. Makarov acknowledged him by simply nodding his head.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, child." Makarov said, gesturing him to sit down.

"I thought both you and Rogue will be here today." He continued.

"He went on a mission." Sting simply replied.

Makarov nodded. Suddenly a loud crash which of course came from the three men fighting caught their attention. If there weren't any guests Makarov would just slip it off and pretend that nothing happened, besides it was a daily routine for Fairy Tail guild members to destroy things, but not today. Before Makarov could stop the fight, he glances at Sting; who now has an I-want-to-join-them expression. Makarov grinned at the scene and patted Sting's shoulder, earning a surprised look from the Sabertooth mage.

"Join them." He said. He didn't ask a question, but he demanded Sting.

"But, I'm not one of you. I can't just barge in a fight." Sting said.

"Hn, forget the whole 'Guild' thing. Just enjoy the _now_.."

"Fairy Tail or not, you have the right to join us. That's why you came here right?" Makarov said.

Sting thanked him and gave him a toothy grin, before joining the commotion. Natsu was a little surprised and happy at the same time to see Sting join their fight, even Gajeel smirked when he saw him elbowed Natsu on the face. Sting felt really good for the first time, having someone who welcomes you without doubting or hesitating is fun.

'_Too bad Rogue missed this..' _He chuckled before landing a punch on Gajeel.

* * *

Sting had an awesome time in Fairy Tail, having a brawl with Natsu and Gajeel was the best. 'When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies' so they say, before leaving the guild; Sting and Lector had to say their goodbyes to Fairy Tail. Makarov, together with his children were waving at them; Natsu on the other hand, was exaggeratingly saying his farewell. Sting and Lector laughed at the sight of it.

"Man, today was really great!" Sting cheerily said. They're now walking their way to the hotel they are staying.

"You're right, Sting-kun!" Lector agreed.

"Fairy Tail's nice." He said. Lector nodded.

It was already five o'clock in the afternoon; tired and hungry the two decided to buy something to eat before heading to their hotel. They went to the nearest store and bought enough food to satisfy their hunger. Sting, who's now hungry as a lion doesn't want to wait 'til they reach their hotel, so he decided to eat in the park. After arriving at Magnolia Park, they dropped the paper bag that contains their food and slumped on the grass. It was quiet and empty, only the two of them are there.

"I'm _seriously_ hungry right now." Sting said, before grabbing something from the bag; he then, simultaneously shoved the food into his mouth. Lector followed

Sting's actions.

Suddenly, a shriek came from nowhere; causing the two to drop their food and stand up.

"W-what was that?!" Lector asked, scared by the sudden noise. Sting calmed him down by putting Lector behind him.

"I don't know, why don't we check it out?" The blonde haired man walked slowly, until they reached the area where the noise came from and found nothing.

"There's nothing here, Lector." He sighed, relieved that they didn't see anything _unusual; _specially, in this time of day.

They were about to leave when they heard another noise. This time, it wasn't a shriek; it was a like a crunchy sound when people steps on the grass. Sting steadied himself; he will protect Lector no matter what. The noise became closer and closer until..

"T-that really hurts." A woman said, while massaging her back.

Sting was flabbergasted. He dropped his fighting position and slumped on the grass, _Laughing._

Lector, who was afraid earlier, is now joining the blonde man in his laughter. The woman was confused on what she's seeing right now; falling to the lake while taking a nap is _not funny, _fortunately she's a water mage so she doesn't have to walk home dripping wet_._ Sting was acting really cool earlier and now he can his laughing; his hands on his stomach.

"W-what's so funny?!" the woman asked embarrassingly.

Sting stopped from his laughter and dried his eyes, he never laughed this hard before. He now looked at the woman whom they're laughing at. Long wavy blue hair, pale skin, curvaceous body, red cheeks(due to their unstoppable laughter earlier), dark blue eyes and her slender legs. Sting was lost in a moment there, he'd seen a lot of beautiful girls, but no one caught his attention except for this person.

'_Wait. I know this woman.' _He thought.

Juvia looked at the man in front of her and gave him a confused look when she saw him staring at her slack jawed.

Lector poked Sting on the cheek, which made the blonde man to snap out of his mind and back to reality. Sting blinked a few seconds and scratched the back of his head.

"S-sorry..we were just surprised, y'know?" Sting said while hiding his flushed face away from Lector and to the woman in front of him.

Juvia dusted her skirt and gave him an irritated look, "b-but you don't have to laugh at Juvia!" she yelled.

Sting found it weird to see someone as beautiful as her talk in third person, though it's actually cute; it's still weird, but it doesn't bother him at all. Sting stood up and sighed. Juvia looked at him questioningly and asked, "What?"

Sting smirked. He knows her alright.

"Don't you know me at all?" He asked, putting up his arrogant and cool look.

Juvia frowned and answered, "No."

Sting facepalmed himself; how can a woman like _her_, doesn't know him? All the women in Fiore knew his goddamn name! Since, he's the famous _sexy white dragon slayer _of Sabertooth, well, forget about the stupid nickname. She joined the games, right?! SO HOW COME SHE DOESN'T KNOW HIS GODDAMN NAME?!

Sting sighed, defeatedly. "You were in the games, weren't yah?"

Juvia gave him a frown again, suddenly she remembered it and formed her mouth an 'o'. She flashes him a bright smile which made Sting grin at her; but it didn't last long when he heard her call him..

.

.

.

.

.

"Sabertooth-san!"

* * *

**OMIGASH STING AND JUVIA FINALLY MET! I made their encounter a little bit funny so it won't be boring xD**

**OK THAT WAS REAAAALLLLLYYY LONG! I hope you liked this chapter and if you find it a **_**little bit **_**OOC, please forgive me xD**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews~! Thank you :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: School already started and it's killing meehh! Yeah, that's why I'm having a hard time to update, sorry D: but I promise that I will finish this story no matter what and because of all your lovely reviews, I feel more motivated to update ! Thank you very much much much much xD I really appreciate it! Well, here's chapter 6 ~ Sorry for the wait everyone!**

* * *

It's already 6'o clock in the evening when Mirajane told Makarov to rest and close the guild for the night. The small man agreed and went to his chamber, while the bar maid tells her guildmates that they will be closing soon. When they heard what the demon bar maid just said; one by one of them said their goodbyes and goodnights then went out of the guild to go home. The guild was almost empty, when Mirajane spotted a certain ice mage alone on one of the tables near the windows. She observed his expression; she could see that Gray is worried and _sad._ She gave him a knowing smile, not because she's happy to see him so gloomy but she knows that he misses someone and she knows who it is.

The ice mage felt that someone's been staring at him, but he didn't bother to turn around to see who it was; he doubted that it'll be Juvia. She doesn't stalk him anymore and he could barely see her inside the guild. He _knows_ that she's avoiding him and he's not fine with it, ever since that day he can't stop feeling so stupid. Maybe he didn't what to say those words? Maybe he should've said 'I love you too' instead? Maybe _just_ maybe, she deserves him better than anyone? But he doesn't want to lose her; so he did what he had to and turned her down.

'_Stupid' _he muttered. A few soft footsteps came from behind, when he decided to turn around; he saw Mirajane smiling at him. He raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"You've been very gloomy Gray, you're not like that." The white haired woman sat across the table.

"Huh? I'm _always_ myself." He said in a proud way.

"Stop putting up your cool façade, everyone knows that there's something wrong between you and Juvia-chan." Her smile was now changed into a very serious look. Gray gulped no one doesn't want to mess up with a serious Mirajane.

"I-uh-uhm.." He tried to find a way to escape from her, he doesn't want to walk out like what he did when Erza confronted him; he earned a bruise, a very bad and purple bruise! So the 'walking out' thingy is not an option.

Mirajane sighed, she knows that he's afraid to tell her what happened and she doesn't want him to feel threatened.

"It's alright Gray, you don't need to tell me." She said when she began to rise from her seat; Gray said something. Something that made her stare at him eyes wide open.

"Y-you what?!" she exclaimed, Eyeing the guy in front of her who's now flushed red by the sudden confession.

"I confessed to Juvia.." he said it again, Mirajane was so happy. Finally, _finally!_ She thought. It has already been a long time since she knew that the two will make a perfect match, but her smile suddenly faded when she heard him say.

"I turned her down." He said. The atmosphere between them became silent. Gray tried to say something but he was cut off when Mirajane spoke ahead of him.

"Why Gray? You knew that she loves you!" The demon bar maid began to emanate a dark aura. She doesn't want to threaten him, but Gray hurting Juvia is another business, a _very_ bad business.

"Calm down! I'll explain it to you, ok?!" he said.

"Go on. Tell me everything." The usual Mirajane came back. Gray run a hand through his hair and began to tell her everything she wants to know, not a single detail escaped. When he was finished, Mirajane gave him a soft smile and patted him on the shoulder like a Mother would do.

"It's alright Gray, I understand. But it's not up to you to decide whether she deserves you or not." She said.

"But, I don't want to lose her." He said, clenching his fists.

"You already did, when you turned her down." Mirajane said, earning a surprised look from him.

That's right, he lost her. From the moment when he said those simple words and from bringing the rain back, he _lost _her.

"W-what should I do?" he asked.

"It's never too late Gray, go on tell her the truth." After Mirajane said those words, a new hope was placed inside him, hope that'll give him back Juvia. He doesn't have time to think, he needs to get to her _now. _So he got up, thanked Mira for the advice and rushed out of the guild. He doesn't know where she is now, He doesn't care if he's shirtless, but _damn_ he'll search the whole city even if he's naked just to find her.

* * *

"Sabertooth-san?!" the blonde haired man exclaimed. He eyed the woman in front of him and then run a hand through his hair.

"And where did get that?" he asked irritated by the way she just called him. Juvia titled her head to side and observed the man like it was an unknownspecies.

"Juvia knows you're from Sabertooth." She said.

Sting sighed. How come a woman like her who could barely remember a person's name, participated in the games? He even fought with Natsu and Gajeel in the tournament and she can't even _remember _his damn name?! Sting wanted to shout in frustration. Here he is standing in front of a woman that caught his interest and doesn' . know. His. name.

"Tch, Fine." He sighed.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth." He said earning a questionable look from Juvia.

"I fought with Natsu and Gajeel, _remember?_" he continued, still the woman didn't changed her expression.

"Juvia never heard of it." She said which made Sting yelled in frustration and slumped on the grass.

"W-why are you yelling?!" Juvia asked nervously. A guy yelling in front of a girl in frustration is a no-no.

Lector tried to comfort his master by patting his head. Sting tried to calm himself by taking deep breath. Ok, he won't back down. He'll make her know and remember his name! He got up once again and looked at her.

"I'm Sting of Sabertooth." He said it again and held out his right hand to her.

"Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail." She said and took his hand; they both shook it.

"I know, you're the water mage." He stated and gave her a genuine smile. He never did this to anyone before, even for Rogue. She's the first person he shook hands with.

Juvia was surprised to see him smile at like that. She thought that Sabertooth were really bad and mean, when they tortured Lucy. But on the end of the games, there was this one person who didn't stood up to fight them, she knew that he could take all them at once considering the injuries they have. He was tough on the outside, but when he fell on his knees and cried when he saw his cat. She knew that not all the members of Sabertooth are bad. Wait._what?_

She remembers now, the guy that fought Natsu and Gajeel, the guy who cried when he saw his cat and the guy who surrendered on his knees. It was him. She looked at him for a moment: blonde hair, blue eyes and the scar on his left eyebrow. It _is _him. Here, standing in front of her shaking hands with her.

When Sting was about to take his hand away, Juvia unconsiously took it making him fall in front of her. Sting let out a yelp by the sudden action of the water mage.

"J-juvia remembers now!" She said, not minding the situation they are in. Sting's on top of her and she's below him.

"Remember what?" he asked while trying to hide his flushed face._ Damn it! _He cursed.

"Juvia remembers you, Sting-san." Sting stared at her for a moment and backed away when he realized that their faces were _so _close. He's now sitting on the ground not saying a word. It's great that the time of the day is helping to hide his redness and the lights from the park were too far to illuminate them.

Juvia got up and apologized to Sting by her sudden action. Sting nodded by response. She then, sat down beside him, hugging her knees in front of her.

"Juvia remembers you and your cat." She said.

"Lector, his name is Lector." Sting said looking at Lector, who's now asleep because of tiredness and because of waiting.

"Oh, Juvia is sorry for not remembering Sting-san." Juvia said while hiding her embarrassment. Sting stared at her. He didn't know that this woman could be a little weird and sweet at the same time. He chuckled. Juvia looked beside her to see Sting chuckling and then became a laughter when she joined him.

"Today was really _weird _and fun!" He said between laughs.

"Yes, Juvia didn't expect to meet Sting-san here." She said.

"Sting-san? Why not just Sting?" He asked.

"Well, then Sting-kun?" She said. She can't say names without honorifics; it's really hard for her.

"Sting."

"Sting-kun?"

"Sting. Lector already calls me with –kun." He said. Hoping she'll back down with the honorifics.

"Sting-san?"

"Sting."

"Sting..-chan?"

"What?! No, don't call me that. It's embarrassing!" He protested.

"But, Juvia can't say names without calling honorifics." She said.

"You should start practicing it. I don't want anyone calls me with honorifics, except Lector." He said. It's true he doesn't want someone to call him with honorifics except Lector, it'll make him feel uneasy. As a proud man as he is, he doesn't want honorifics.

"F-fine. I'll call you Sabertooth-san instead!" Juvia yelled, irritated. Besides, what's wrong with honorifics? They are signs for respect, right?

"Tch. What if I call you Juvia-san, -kun, -sama instead?! And don't call me Sabertooth-san!" he yelled back. Even if they only met each other doesn't mean he'll back down from the fight.

Juvia was about to say something but she started to laugh instead. Sting raised a brow and sighed. _This woman is crazy _he thought and she's the one who captured his heart.

"S-sting-san is so funny!" She said still laughing.

"Fine. Call me anything, but someday I'll make you call my name without those damn honorifics. So start practicing now." He said, earning a nod from her.

They continued to talk until they realized that it was late. Sting carried Lector in his arms and said his goodbyes to Juvia. When Juvia's ready to take a turn, Sting grabbed her wrist which made the water mage to give him a surprised look.

"See you tomorrow." He said and gave her a soft smile.

"W-where?" she asked still surprised by his sudden approach.

"Here. Don't make me wait, alright?" he said before loosening his grip to her wrist.

Juvia nodded in response. Sting walked and waved her goodbye. Juvia heard what he shouted from afar.

"I'll wait for you!" Juvia giggled. She never expected a person from Sabertooth could be funny and relaxing to be with. She sighed and took the path to Fairy Hills.

Not knowing that a certain ice mage heard and saw what happened.

* * *

**POOR GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY D: Sorry Gray but I have to do what needs to be done to make this story more interesting . !**

**Anyway, do you think I made Sting a little bit OOC in this chapter? O.O and I dunno what came to mind when I wrote the Sting with honorifics. LOL ! but I like it ahaha. And I hope you liked it too :D !**

**Please leave reviews to make me know . Thanks xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm having a hard time to update because of schoooolllll, darn it! Sorry for making you wait guys! And I'd like to thank Dark Gothic Lolita,**

BrigitteoO, Elibe, QuirkyyMist, KittyP, Piru, little kitty and to the anonymous Guest for the wonderful reviews I've received from chapter 6, you guys

really made me glad *tears of joy* and the fact that you're rooting for Sting more than Gray xD .. Well, here's chap 7! Enjoy!

* * *

After running outside the guild, Gray rushed to Fairy Hills. He doesn't care if she's there or not, he doesn't care what Erza will do to him for banging inside the  
dormitory at this time. He just wanted to see her right now and tell what he really wanted to say to her on that day, what he really _feels _for her; although he doesn't know how to.

'_Screw this!_' he grunted, he doesn't care how will he tell her, he doesn't care what the outcome will be, all he wants is to show her how pathetic he was when  
he turned her down; how he misses her whenever she's not around and how he _loves _her.

Gray reached the front door of Fairy Hills, he knocked on the door; loud enough to make someone hear it from inside.

There was no response.

He knocked again, only louder and when he heard someone's voice coming from inside; he immediately postured himself. When the door opened, the petite bluenette flashes him a smile.

"Hi Levy." Gray greeted her.

"Hi to you too, Gray." Levy greeted back. She was really surprised to see the ice mage in front of Fairy Hills at this time of night, unless he wants to see someone. Levy grinned at the thought, making Gray feel uncomfortable in front of her.

"Hey! What are you—"

"You're looking for Juvia-chan, right?"

Gray suddenly felt his face hot; he quickly hid it, but the script mage saw it and gave him a big smack on the shoulder.

"Will you stop that?!" he yelled. He doesn't want anybody to see his cool façade to shatter for just a question.

"Oh, please. I know you came for her Gray." She said, still laughing from his reaction earlier.

"Fine! Where is she?!" he yelled again. Levy shushed him immediately she turned her head inside the dormitory to see if someone heard his voice. It'll be bad  
if Erza wakes up, she doesn't want to be smacked on the wall again.

She sighed, relieved that no one heard Gray.

"Juvia-chan is not home yet." She said.

The ice mage gave her an indignant look, thinking that the petite girl is hiding Juvia from him.

"What?" Levy asked, after seeing the expression of Gray.

"Are you sure she's not there? 'Cause I want to talk to her _really _bad right now." He said, but the petite girl only shook her head.

Gray groaned.

"Why don't you just say it to me and I'll tell her when she comes back." Levy offered.

"No. It should be me." He said.

"Okay, then. I'll just tell Juvia-chan that you came by to visit her." Levy once again flashes him a smile; Gray nodded in response and with that the petite girl closed the door.

Knowing that Juvia is not in her dormitory, Gray decided to head back to his apartment and just leave it for tomorrow. He was on his way to his place when he suddenly felt the urge to rest for awhile; he sat on one of the bench and closed his eyes while his head tilted up. He could feel the breeze brushing his skin and the coldness of the air making him feel a little bit peaceful. And then, a thought came to his mind, _what would've happened if she's here?_ If he hadn't pushed Juvia away, she would be sitting next to him right now, enjoying the night scenery while clinging unto him. His mind was filled with thoughts until he heard two people yelling at each other, not far from where he sat. _Probably a lover's quarrel_, he thought and decided to just leave it alone. And he heard the girl's voice, it was kind of familiar; maybe one of his guildmates? No. They'll be at their place right now specially at this hour, they're probably sleeping or drinking. So he just shrugged it off.

He was about to leave when he heard the female's voice again, it's Juvia. Gray quickly ran to the place where he heard Juvia's voice. And when he got there, he saw two people laughing like they're having a great time together. He has to admit, _they look like a couple._ He glared at the person next to her, seeing the insignia on his left arm; he recognizes him immediately, Sabertooth. Now that he thought about it, he saw this guy brawling with Natsu and Gajeel earlier, but why is this Sabertooth guy flirting with Juvia now?! He gritted his teeth, angry by the sight before him. He was about to call Juvia and take her away when suddenly a loud laugh came from her, Gray was flabbergasted. He never saw the water mage laugh like that whenever she's with him and now she did it with a total stranger. Gray felt awful and jealous at the same time, he wants to take her away right now but he has no right. Mirajane was right. _He lost her already_ and now it's too late to say the truth; she didn't even recognize his presence. Instead of leaving he sat down behind the bushes, while listening to their conversation, torturing himself from the laughter of the water mage. _At least she's happy, _he smiled sadly. He got up from his spot, gave her a final glance and left.

Leaving no evidence; he was there.

* * *

"Augh! I'm so tired Lector!" Sting yawned loudly, dropping his body lazily to the soft bed.

"Me too!" Lector sighed. He obliviously fell asleep when Juvia and Sting chatted, he missed the best part.

"Hey Lector?"

"Sting-kun?" the Exceed replied lazily sleep dawning on both of them

"Let's go visit Fairy Tail more often." He said.

"Why Sting-kun?" Lector asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just..want to." Upon realizing the heat rising from his face, Sting suddenly buried his face deeper to the pillow.

Lector was confused. Why does Sting wanted to visit Fairy Tail again? Does he wanted to fight with Natsu and Gajeel? Or maybe…

Lector smirked. Despite the sleepiness that's overcoming him, he still managed to snatch the pillow away from his blonde companion. When he saw Sting's face, which is deep in red; he laughed.

Sting groaned.

"W-what are you laughing at?!" Sting yelled, making the Exceed's laugh louder.

"N-nothing! S-sting-kun's face is funny!" Lector said between laughs.

"Tch, whatever!" Sting decided to sleep by turning his back on Lector who's still laughing from the fact that his master's blushing awhile ago.

"Sting-kun. Lemme ask you something." Lector said. The said person turned around to look at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hn?"

"You like the blue woman, don't you?"

Sting frowned, signaling Lector to just drop the topic and sleep.

"I will tell Rogue-kun, if you don't admit it!" Lector shouted. Sting suddenly got up and eyed the Exceed. He doesn't like the fact that Lector's threatening him; he got no choice but to say the truth, besides it's just Lector. He can trust him.

"Yeah, fine. I _like_ her."

"You _do?"_ Lector asked again while holding his laughter, making Sting irritated._ Damn it! _He thought.

"Yeah! I do like her! Can we go to sleep now, Lector?" he went back to his position from earlier.

Lector smirked. '_This will be interesting´ _he thought.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a Gray-centric thingy. Am I too mean to Gray? 'cause I think I am! . I dunno why but I really like it when he's suffering due to jealousy lol xD Anyways do guys like it or not? Please leave reviews!**

**What do think Gray will do?**

**Will Juvia go and meet up with Sting or not?**

**Will Sting confess to her? **

**Find out! On Chapter Eight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! I read all of your wonderful reviews about chapter 7 and I'm really happy that you guys liked it! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and for being such a cliffhanger xD .. **

**I know that this story is focusing more on Sting x Juvia than Gruvia these past chapters but don't worry I'm planning something for Gruvia so just wait  
****patiently it'll be great!****  
**

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia was walking the path to Fairy Hills, when she suddenly remembered the events that happened earlier. She chuckled upon remembering the moment she

fell while taking a nap, it was really embarrassing yet she just laughed it off. Then, she met Sting, at first she thought he was just like the others who are

mean and happy making fun of her, that's why she couldn't help herself to be irritated by his actions; laughing while seeing a woman who just fell from the

lake is just so stupid, but she was wrong. After having a conversation and sharing laughter with him, she knew that he's a person who's great to be with and

she's happy that she could see him again tomorrow.

But a sudden thought made Juvia to hesitate. She paused for a moment.

"_If Juvia's going to meet up with Sting-san, then it means that Juvia is being unfaithful to Gray-sama!"_ She mentally shouted, obliviously said the –sama honorific.

"_B-but Gray-sa-.. Gray said that he doesn't like Juvia, so it doesn't matter anymore." _ Tears began to show, Juvia tilted her head up and saw that rain clouds are

starting to appear, she's doing it again; making it rain due to her depression. She wiped her tears and shook her head to clear the sad thoughts away.

Thus, she continued to walk to Fairy Hills.

* * *

When Juvia finally entered her room, she lazily went to the bathroom and washed herself. She was almost done changing her clothes, when suddenly a soft

knock came from her door. She quickly fixed herself and went to the door; she opened it slowly and saw Levy.

"Levy-chan, Good evening." Juvia greeted.

"Hey, Juvia! I just wanted to tell you that Gray came earlier, he was looking for you." Levy said.

Juvia was surprised. She couldn't say a word; she was just there wide-eyed and paralyzed.

Levy raised a brow after seeing her friend's expression.

"A-are you okay?" she asked worriedly, usually Juvia will jump in joy by just hearing that Gray went to look for her, then she'll be on her own world right now;

imagining the scene between her and Gray.

But Juvia wasn't happy, she was more like horrified in Levy's opinion.

"Well, I already said what I have to say, so Good night Juvia-chan!" the petite bluenette waved a hand at her friend and bid good night.

It took five minutes for the water mage to snap back to reality. She unconsciously closed the door and went to her bed. The moment her body met the soft

mattress, Juvia grabbed the nearest pillow she could find; it was the Gray plushie she made, Juvia stared at it for a moment and hugged it very tightly.

"_I don't have the same feelings for you…" _

Tears began to show again, but this time she didn't wipe it; she just let it flow, the pain of rejection still fresh in her mind and in her heart.

'_What did Gray wanted to tell Juvia?' _she thought. Then, a sudden realization dawned on her.

'_M-Maybe he's going to say that he just wanted to be friends..as nakamas' _She sniffed.

"Then, Juvia will stay as Gray's friend, even though she knows that he doesn't love Juvia." She whispered to herself.

Juvia knows that she'll only hurt herself more, but maybe _just _maybe if she becomes his friend things will move on. The pain she's feeling right now will go

away and forgotten.

* * *

It's a great day to start in Magnolia: peaceful, quiet, relaxing—

_CRASH!_

Well, except for a certain guild.

"MWUAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu enthusiastically landed a punch on Gray's face.

Gray returned the favor by freezing his hand and punch Natsu harder on his stomach, making the fire dragon slayer to fall back.

The brawl went on and on.

The guild was so glad to see that Gray went back to his old self. They haven't seen him fighting with anyone ever since they came back from the Grand Magic

Games and the fact that they saw him being gloomy these past few days wasn't unnoticed.

"Hey, where's Juvia? I haven't seen her since yesterday!" Cana said, holding her barrel of liquor while scanning the room to find the said water mage.

"Juvia already finished her mission, she should be back by now." Mirajane responded.

"Is that so? I haven't seen her with Gray either, ever since we came back. It's weird, do you know anything Mira?" Cana stared at Mira, but the bar maid only

shook her head in response.

"Well that sucks." She continued to drink from her barrel.

Cana's question was simultaneously repeating to Mirajane's head. Of course she knows everything, but she needs to be quiet about it. Gray trusted her, that

why even if everything went wrong, she's just going to keep it to herself.

The guild kept on being noisy and loud.

But their daily activities stopped when the guild door opened, which made all of them stare at the figure. Natsu's punch stopped mid-air when he noticed that

the guild went silent. He followed their gaze, expecting to see the Titania.

But no, it wasn't Erza.

The figure walked slowly inside the guild, she timidly hid her face. She wasn't expecting the guild to be that silent, considering the looks they gave her.

"OI NATSU! WHAT THE HELL—" Gray raised a brow when he saw that his friend-enemy is quiet and staring at something. He simply turned his back and his

eyes landed on the same figure, which everyone is staring at. He was shocked and mesmerize at the same time.

It was Juvia, she wasn't wearing her usual nun outfit and her hat, but rather a baby blue sundress with butterfly designs on it; her blue wavy hair falling freely

on her shoulders. She's gorgeous.

"U-Um, did Juvia do something?"

The whole guild snapped, they didn't notice that they were staring at her for awhile, some blinked rapidly, some whispered something, some just shrugged it

off and went back to their business.

"Juvia!" Cana shouted, the said water mage turned to her.

"Where have you been these past few days, everyone missed you!"

"Well, Juvia went on a mission Cana-san." Juvia said, holding the hem of her skirt.

"I see."

"Juvia, you look beautiful on your dress." Levy complimented.

"Thank you, Levy-chan."

"But why are you changing your style? You didn't wear a hat either." Cana asked.

Juvia blushed by her sudden question. Cana and Levy saw the redness on her face a smirk grew on their faces.

"You have a date, don't you?" the script mage asked, the smirk still on her face.

"Y-yes." Juvia stuttered.

"Who is it then?"

"Sting-san.." she said, but her was voice so low the two mages couldn't hear.

"What? Who is it again?" Cana asked, she moved closer to hear it clearly.

Juvia hesitated for a moment._ This is embarrassing for Juvia, _she thought.

"It's Sting-san." She said, loud enough to make the two mages in front of her to be shocked, loud enough to make Mirajane drop the dishes, loud enough to

make the whole guild quiet again and _loud enough _to make Gray grit his teeth and turn away.

"W-wait. What?! You mean Lyon right?" Cana asked again, she didn't see that coming.

"No..it's Sting-san of Sabertooth." Juvia responded.

Mira stared at the water mage and soon her eyes drifted to Gray.

'_So, he didn't make it, huh?' _she thought.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sting sniffed.

"What is it, Sting-kun?" Lector asked.

"Someone must've been talking about me." The blonde haired man said while holding two outfits.

"Have you decided yet, Sting-kun?" the Exceed asked.

"Nope, I don't know what should I wear Lector!" Sting said tossing the two outfits away.

"Well, how about the one with a red tie?" Lector suggested.

"Too stupid." Sting replied bluntly.

"How about your usual outfit? Y'know with fur!"

"Too stylish, besides I don't want any girls looking at my abs." he said while massaging his stomach.

"Sting-kun you're being narcissistic." Lector said.

"Wha-! No! I just don't want to capture anyone's attention." Sting said.

Lector sighed; an idea came to his mind.

"Then how about the one you wore at the last stage of the Games?"

Sting paused and started to think for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right!" the blonde haired man hurriedly rummaged through his stuffs and after a couple of minutes he held the clothes in his hand. A black coat

and pants with yellowish lines on it.

"I'm glad I brought them." Sting said proudly.

Lector rolled his eyes, "I was the one who packed our things, Sting-kun."

Sting paused for a moment.

"Oh yeah I forgot, well, thanks Lector." Sting gave him a toothy grin.

After a few moments of curse words and thumps of the foot on the floor, Sting finally wore his outfit. He grabbed a pair of black boots, tied the strings carefully

and stood up. He walked in front of the mirror to fix his outfit and his hair for an umpteenth time.

"Lector, do you think she'll come?" Sting asked.

The Exceed beside him raised a brow. "Sting-kun, you said that you're going to wait for her, right?"

Sting nodded.

"Then, go for it, I'm sure that Fairy woman will come!"

"Her name is Juvia, Lector."

"Oh, then Juvia will be there! Don't be nervous it not like for Sting-kun to be nervous."

Sting smiled at his friend's encouraging words.

"Okay, then were off!" Sting started out the door, but stopped when he noticed Lector didn't follow him.

"Lector?"

"It's alright, Sting-kun. You should have your day I'll be fine in here." Lector raised his paw to assure him that he's going to be fine.

"Okay, then be careful in here."

"OK!"

Sting went out the door, he inhaled deeply and exhaled.

'_Wish me luck, Lector!' _he smiled to himself and started to walk outside the hotel.

* * *

Gray was pissed after hearing Juvia said Sting's name. He doesn't know why, he just wanted to punch someone right now. It's enough that they saw them

together yesterday, but the fact that she agreed to date that guy was beyond reasonable, everyone knows how the water mage turned Lyon down every

time he asked her to a date or something, but a sudden realization punched him on the head, he haven't rejected her that time.

'_Shit' _he mentally punched himself.

Of course she'll agree to anyone who ask her out right now, besides she's not _his _in the beginning anyway that's why he knows that he shouldn't be acting

like this, but how come he can't stop himself to feel so _defeated._

He gritted his teeth once again and started to go back inside the guild.

It's decided. He won't back down to a fight, be it Lyon or any guy.

* * *

Sting arrived at the park earlier than he expected, he scanned the area and didn't find a certain bluennette, although he wasn't hoping Juvia to be there; Sting

can't stop himself from being nervous. Without Lector beside him, he doesn't know how to make himself calm.

'_If only Lector came with me.´_ he sighed deeply.

Only a couple of minutes passed and it's already 3 o'clock in the afternoon; still a certain water mage is nowhere to be found. Sting started to sit down on the

grass to make his self comfortable, his feet were sore he doubted that he'll be able to walk normally tomorrow. He stared at the scenery in front of him for a

countless of times already and counted the falling leaves to kill time.

_Seconds, minutes, hours _passed. Sting isn't in his sitting position anymore, instead his laying on the grass while looking at the stars. He didn't know why but a

moment ago he was just counting the falling leaves, now he's counting the glittery dots. Sting is tired, hungry and almost dead already.

Yet he couldn't stop his self to wait.

Wait for the girl who captured him.

He closed his eyes, wishing Juvia will be there calling his name once he opened them again.

'_So much for wishful thinking..' _he thought and grinned.

"Sting-san?"

A soft voice made Sting to sit up and look terrified.

He glanced beside him and saw _her._

"Juvia is sorry, d-did you fell asleep waiting for her?" the water mage apologized and bowed her head at the same time.

Sting gave her a smile, a smile which says everything.

"Didn't I tell you that I'll wait?" he said.

Juvia shyly nodded in response.

"Then even if you hadn't come today, I'll still wait for you.."

Juvia looked at him and he then, leaned to her.

"And I won't get tired of it." He whispered.

Yeah he's tired, hungry and almost _dead _already, but he was glad that he chose the right decision.

Wait for _her._

* * *

**Seriously, I had a hard time making this chapter, it took me 3 days to finish it xD but it's worth it! Hope you guys like it, although it's short.**

**And I promise that Gray will soon be given the spotlight with Juvia~!**

**Oh and sorry a little bit (I think) OOC. I just wanted to make Juvia have her moment with the two hunky guys *drooling* (which I'm so in love with! **

**LOL!) So yeah, leave reviews, comments or anything Pls! and Thanks again for supporting this story xD**

**See yah on the next chapter~ **


End file.
